


Beep, Beep, Richie

by ForsakenButFree



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desperation, Embarrassment, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenButFree/pseuds/ForsakenButFree
Summary: The Losers go on a road trip, and Richie really should have used the bathroom before he got in the car.





	Beep, Beep, Richie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this three years ago when there wasn't really an IT fandom, finally had the courage to post it. Thanks for reading <3

It was mid-morning, and Richie Tozier had to pee. Badly. See, the Losers were going on a trip to Lake Champlain. They had set the meeting time to 6:00 AM, in order to maximize their time there. They all piled into an old van owned by Bill's father and set off. Bill was driving and Beverly was sitting in the front seat with him. Although Richie had been quite close to calling shotgun, it was too early and he let it drop, preferring to give it to the lady, anyway. This placed him squashed in the back between Stan and Eddie. And he needed to go. He had woken up so early this morning that he didn't even notice a need, really. He had just shown up and gotten in the car, unaware of the pain he would soon be in. Within ten minutes he was back asleep, having dozed off on Eddie's shoulder. When he woke up and realized where he was, nearly three hours later, he blushed furiously and immediately straightened himself up. To be completely honest, Richie had a bit of a crush on Eddie, not that he'd tell anyone. But now he was awake once again, and something more important than a silly crush was consuming his thoughts.

"Hey, Bill, do you think we can stop soon?" he asked, trying to sound casual, but failing due to his quickly-growing-desperate bladder.

"S-s-sorry, Richie, we're in the m-m-ih-iddle of nowhere. We won't be at a s-stop for at least an ah-ah-hour," Bill replied, barely glancing back at him.

Richie groaned and crossed his legs.

"Uh-oh, looks like Trashmouth's gotta go potty!" laughed Beverly, who had turned around in her seat.

Richie blushed and glanced over at Eddie, hoping he wasn't coming off as gross, or worse, a wimp. Was it bad that he was more embarrassed to be around Eddie like this than a lady like Beverly? He shook these thoughts away and tried to concentrate on the situation at hand.

"Naw, I don' need ta take no whiz, Mizz Bev!" he said in one of his Voices, usually decent but made much worse by the desperation he was feeling. Dropping the Voice, he said, "Okay, so maybe I do. It's fine, though, I'm no wimp," Although he wasn't sure he believed that. Could he make it an hour like this?

Richie crossed his legs tightly, deciding it would probably be better try and be quiet for now. He quickly uncrossed them because, for some reason, that had made it a lot worse. Instead, he pressed his legs together as tight as he could hoping that would be enough for him to make it until they stopped. He got out his phone and started playing games on it. He had a bunch of silly little ones on it, most of which he had downloaded the night before, since he always seemed to get bored on trips like this.

After a particularly frustrating loss in Hearthstone, he dropped his phone. He leaned over to pick it back up, and suddenly he remembered his full bladder. He nearly plunged his hands into his crotch, but stopped himself, remembering where he was. He bit his lip to keep back a whimper, but still, a small noise escaped.

Eddie looked up and took out one of his earbuds.

"Did you say something, Richie?" he asked. Richie shook his head, a bit of blush tinting his cheeks. Eddie took a good look at him, now squirming slightly, and asked "Are you okay? You look like you might be coming down with something,"

"Oh, no, I think I'm fine," Richie replied, not wanting to concern his friend. "It's just I really need to pee," He looked away, embarrassed once again.

"You should have gone before we left. It's unhealthy to hold it, you know," said Eddie, and he put his earbud back in.

"Yeah, like that's helpful..." said Richie, and he turned away. He checked the time on his phone. It had been thirty minutes since he had asked Bill to stop. That meant he had at least thirty minutes to go. He started jiggling his leg up and down, now worried he wouldn't be able to make it.

No, he was going to make it. He wouldn't make a fool of himself by wetting himself like a fucking child, not in front of Eddie.

He glanced around at the rest of the group, hoping they were all too occupied to notice him. Bill was watching the road, every so often nodding to Beverly, who was talking quietly to him. Ben was eating a Kit-Kat and reading a book, which Richie had definitely seen before, but couldn't remember what it was about. Mike was reading as well, but Richie couldn't see what book. Eddie was listening to something and looking out the window, and Stan seemed to still be asleep, but he also had headphones in, so maybe not. He thought they all looked busy enough, but he wasn't sure. He'd have to wait until it was absolutely necessary.

At this point, his hands were shaking like crazy. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to think of something, anything else. Just then, he let out an uncontrollable spurt. He opened his eyes with a start. He looked down, really worried now. A wet spot the size of a quarter had appeared on his crotch. He let out a small whimper and pressed his legs back together.

"Hey Bill? How much longer do you think it'll be?" he asked, his voice wavering weakly.

"Well, I g-g-guess I underestimated h-how long it would t-take. It might b-be another uh-hour I th-th-think," said Bill, apologetically.

Richie didn't answer, just let out another low, quiet moan. Eddie shot him a look that showed pity, annoyance, and slight amusement. Richie looked away from him, a blush coming to his cheeks again. Just then, his desperation practically doubled, just for a second. He quickly started holding himself, eyes tightly shut. When the spasm passed, he remembered where he was and who he was with and sat up, removing his hands. His face turned nearly as red as Beverly's hair, and he quickly looked away.

Eddie turned away with a slight sigh. Ten minutes passed, Richie in agony. At one point, a tear slipped from his eye and he wiped it away quickly. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer.  
"Bill, stop the car,"

"R-richie-"

"Stop the car now!" he exclaimed, starting to panic. Bill pulled over on the side of the road. Richie stood up as best he could in a car, stumbled over Mike, letting out another leak in the process. He opened the door, hurriedly unzipping his pants. Finally he managed to get free, and let loose. He peed for what felt like forever, letting out a sigh of relief. After a few minutes he returned to his seat again, his crotch a bit wetter, his pride shattered.

"Beep beep, Richie," laughed Ben, and the rest of the car laughed along with him.

"Oh, can it," he replied, smiling along with them.


End file.
